


The Raven Moon

by Vahildr



Series: Fear Not this Night {You will not go astray} [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: GW2 Norn, Spirits of the Wild, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: Nora the Forsaken was never given an easy life: left to die, forgotten, raised by the Spirits, it was only fate that she take up the mantle as a protector.





	The Raven Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an art trade with BlueJazzBird on discord! This was great to write, of her character, Nora the Forsaken! I spent a long time trying to figure out how to portray what she wanted, and it quite literally came to me in a dream. 
> 
> Thank you again, Blue, it was a joy to write your character! <3

“Ma… Mama.. Papa…? W-where are you…?”

A child - young, not nearly old enough to be out on such a cold night, much less alone - crouched under a rocky outcropping, her eyes wide, fearful in the dim lighting, icy pain coursing through her veins. 

A flurry of wings pulled a weak shriek from her throat, causing her to hide her face, thin hood clutched closer to her face, curling into herself, making her small, and the heavy thud of paws forced her back against the rock as a wolf - alone and pure white - ran past, ignoring her completely. 

Once they were past, the child crawled onto the path, determination alight in her eyes, searching for any sign that her family remembered her. The ground and snow was muddled, far too much to tell where humanoid merged with animal. There was nothing, not even a scrap of cloth to prove her familial ties. 

She let herself collapse against the cold stone then. She was well and truly alone, nothing to save her from the harsh reality of… 

_“Little one… cr-r-r-ruck…. snow-child…”_

She lifted her head weakly, and with a flutter, a bird - a raven - with feathers white as the snow, landed before her, head tilted inquisitively. The child blinked, unsure of who or what was going on. 

The creature hopped forwards, beak clicking softly, and when the youngling didn’t react, the bird, a spirit by the name of Solaris, spread his wings, bursting into the air, a young Norn suddenly standing in place. 

He crouched, pale hands lifting her with ease, and the spirit trekked through the snow, covering her with his cloak until he came to a camp in the mouth of a cave, the roaring fire sending shadows across the ground. 

A woman stood at the edge of the camp, and when she saw the pale figure, she motioned him inside, dark eyes concerned. 

“Raven, rarely do you venture here.”

The raven spirit bowed. “I know, Mother Bear. I happened upon a child, and I felt… she’s important, I don’t know how to explain it.”

He crouched, setting the girl on a pile of furs and leathers near the fires, watching as she stirred, relaxing in the warmth. 

“Will you care for her?”

The older spirit shook her head. “No, Solaris. You found her, she is your responsibility. I will heal her, make her well, but you must forge her into what she will become.”

The Raven clicked his teeth, eyes never leaving the child’s prone form. 

“Alright.”

Days turned to months, and months to years, and Nora grew older, stronger, wiser. She learned how to survive, under the careful eye of the Raven that had saved her, all those many years ago.

The Raven’s Moon was one of the few nights that Nora ever saw the humanoid form of her caretaker, the Raven Spirit, Solaris, that had taken a vow to protect her. She enjoyed those nights, though something told her this year, the eve of her Naming Day, was going to be different.

It started out as normal: Solaris, in his humanoid form, was just as one would imagine a raven. Tall and thin, iridescent hair that gleamed in the moonlight. Stark black tattoos traced his skin, giving him the beakish look that reminded Nora of his usual, avian forms.

He carried a feathered cloak, black as night with traces of green and blue running through it. 

“Nora, you have spent many years surviving, traveling the mountains, learning what it means to be alone in the world. Tonight, I offer you a chance to change that.”

He tilted his head, watching as Nora blinked, a look of almost confusion in her pale eyes.

“You and I, we have a connection, and I believe it is high time I solidify that, if you would have me.”

The young Norn didn’t hesitate. 

“Solaris, you saved my life. There is no way I can ever repay you for that…”

She paused before nodding. ”Whatever may happen, I consider you my family.”

Solaris nodded and grinned softly, holding out the cloak. She took it warily, a rush of wind blowing past as the feathers met her skin.

“Then, Nora, I offer you a gift: in the form of a Name and Purpose.”

He stepped closer, helping her shrug the cloak over her shoulders, pinning it with the clasp. 

“Nora, I found you near death, no family, no one to help you survive. With this purpose, I implore you to remember your beginnings: Everyone dies, in the end. It’s how you live that matters. Pick up your weapon, blade, bow, whatever it may be, and I beg of you, fight for those who cannot fight for themselves.”

He placed a hand on her forehead, eyes closing halfway.

‘To remind you of this, I offer you a symbol of our kind: wings, so you may soar as I have done, to the aid of those who need it. 

Nora, do you accept this gift?”

She nodded, unable to speak, and Solaris smiled, his hands glowing a brilliant silver, surrounding the both of them. Markings glowed across her skin, pure white and glittering, and Nora felt a heaviness on her back.

Her eyes widened as she felt the brush of feathers on her shoulders.

“Nora, I welcome you into my family. I offer you a new name, Nora, The Forsaken one, for out of abandonment you came, you will always have a family and the winds at your call.”

She quivered slightly, and Solaris beamed at her, and that’s when the Norn broke, throwing herself at the spirit. 

“Thank you, my friend,” she whispered softly, tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

“Thank you, Solaris.”


End file.
